Was Only Love
by Amina2Sweet
Summary: Just when you thought life couldn't get any worst it did! First year of high school and Storm already has an enemy to watch out for. While living her high school life she's intrigued by a mysterious guy in one of her classes who she finds extremely attractive " Nick". A ruthless Emo with a very dark path and a future that's unclear. Storm finds out the truth about him.


**Chapter 1:** **This Cruel World.**

Seems like all girls worst nightmare is High School. When you thought your awkward phase was done in middle school.. it got a whole lot worst.

My mom registered me here at "Martin Weller High School". The principle used to be in the arm "So I've heard", But it was my first day and I was completely nervous!

Oh.. I'm sorry my name is Storm Smitters. I live in a boring town called " Spring Dale" right in the middle of spanking no where Utah. I'm 14 if y haven't already guessed it. I'm a goth girl.. and trust me this isn't going to be one of those stories where " She finds love and she will live happily ever after" *Sigh*. Love was nothing but a myth to get peoples hopes up but enough about me ... Lets get back to this school thing.

On the first day, My mom dropped me off.

" Have a good day at school honey! " She said.

" Gee, Thanks mom so excited to enjoy this prison." I grabbed my bag and hoped out the car and closed it. I stood there for a moment looking at the school and all the weird kids I never thought I would see in " Reality". I saw the Geeks. The Creeps and a whole bunch of happy looking kids. In all honesty... I couldn't relate to them.. especially with all those bright colors they were wearing. I was dressed in all black of course my favorite. A black long sleeves shirt with black jeans and my chains around my hips with my black combat boots. I would've wore my spikes but my mom said, " Lets not over do it" My hair was jet black from the roots but at the tips were a high light of lavender.

As I walked to the main entrance I felt eyes staring at me. I heard little compliments like, " Eww Who is she" Or " Is she even Alive ?"

I paid them no mind and walked inside the school. Inside in the main lobby there was a sigh that read, " Welcome New Students! To Pick Up Your Schedule Please to Room 101. Have a Good Day!" *Sigh* The sign was even more happier than me and I was never happy. I walked to room 101 and it was filled with so many kids. The lines were arranged by last name. I walked to the letters " QRS" and a lady with blond hair greeted me. She gave me my schedule and I walked out the room. In the top left corner there was my locker number "274". The first class I had was Art. There was about 10 kids in my class and all of them looked like a bunch of losers. I sat to the very back hoping nobody would talk to me, But I was wrong. A girl with glasses and a pony tail stood in front of me.

" Hi, Are you new here?" She asked.

" Is it that obvious?" I responded.

" Kind of but your also sitting my seat." I gave her that " I don't care" look and she proceed to say, " I guess you can sit in it today. My name is Lilly." She reached her hand out to me with a smile of confidence. *Sigh* Must I be nice? "I'm Storm".

" Wow! That's a very interesting name. Do you always dress like that?"

I looked at her." Like what?". She replied with, " Why does it look like your going to a funeral?"

" Why you can never be too prepared right?" I said giving her a grin. I can tell she was creeped out because she sat in her seat looking forward towards the board.

A couple mins later a older man came in to the class. He looked tall and goofy, well into his 40's with dirty blond hair and a beer belly. His clothes looked weird and boring and his voice was very cheery.

" Hello Class! I'm Mr. Moss and welcome to the first day of Art."

" His voice disgust me.." I said.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it after a while." She whispered. " You had him before ?"

" Freshmen year but I always hated this class."

All of a sudden a tall slim guy walks in with jet black hair, spikes on his wrist.. wearing all black just like me but I assume he's not goth.. emo maybe or punk.

" Mr. Klaus your late." Mr. Moss stated. He flipped his hair and looked up. His eyes were a bright green almost hazel and he smiled.. I noticed he was wearing fangs ( I like ;) )

" Chill out , I was in detention. I'm here now."

" Well I hope you have nothing planned after school because that's exactly where you'll be again" Mr. Moss said, as he filled out a detention slip and gave it to the guy.

I was intrigued by his attitude and look. Just when I thought I was the only one I was wrong..

" Who's he?" I whispered to Lilly. " That's Nicolas Klaus. People call him Nick but really what's the difference. He's a new kid here suppose to be in the 10th grade, but I heard he skipped to many classes he got left back so now here he is again. Art is probably the only class he goes to."

" Why?"

" I figure he likes pissing off Mr. Moss", She whispered back. I wondered what was this guys deal and why he was so ruthless and crazy and almost kind of fun.

Hour's went by and it was finally lunch time. It was packed and I knew no one there. I search around for an empty table when I heard my name being called.

I turned around to find that Lilly saved a seat for me at an empty table all the way in the back of the café. I sat down next to her.

" Well doesn't this look delicious." I said sarcastically.

" Trust it's not all bad but, I learned to bring my own lunch to school."

" Go wild cats", I grin and looked around to see if Nick was here but he wasn't. Lilly looked at me and than looked around.

" Are you looking for someone?"

" No.. just observing." I said, playing with my food.

" Are you looking for Nick?" She asked. " Of course not, barely know the guy."

"Its okay if you are but I must warn you. His girlfriend wouldn't be too happy about you fancying him", She said , eating her salad.

WAIT A SECOND! HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND?

" Who's his girlfriend?!"

" Jenna Cutler. She's one of the most popular girls in school. Good grades, stay out of trouble but, she does have bad taste in guys."

" Let me guess she's a hot blond of some sort?", I rolled my eyes.

" Far from it. She's a ginger with hazel eyes, wears red contacts here and there."

" You must know a lot about them." I said, eating the fruit salad. Lilly paused and then took a breath.

" She used to be my bestfriend... But then she lost her virginity and turned into a slutty ole witch."

"Ouch that's gotta hurt"

We both looked back to find Jenna standing behind us with a smile on her face. She was a ginger, but she had very pale skin and dark red nails and she was wearing a band shirt with ripped jeans and converses. She was very pretty and she also wears fangs too.

" That wasn't very nice to say Lilly. Especially to your bestfriend."

"Ex- bestfriend." Lilly said, looking extremely annoyed.

" I see you found another loser to hang out with.. how cute."

" What's your deal?" I said. She looked at me with her bright red eyes and grinned. " If I were you sweetheart I would mind my business."

I got up and walked towards her. " If I were you, I would change my attitude before I ripped that thing you call a tongue out your mouth." Her eyes grew wider and she came up to me and grabbed my throat. Her grip was too strong for me to handle. I started choking a little bit.

" I think your messing with the wrong one sweetheart. I can break your neck within seconds if I wanted to, but I'm in a good mood so I suggest you don't try me!" She slammed my head onto the table causing everyone to look. Suddenly Nick runs from their table and grabs her.

" Let's go!", He pulls her to the exit door and they left.

I sat down looking around holding my throat and head and everyone just stared at me...

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter :) Many more to come!


End file.
